


Deal

by Mello_Drama_Reborn



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Breathplay, F/M, Mild Painplay, consentual kink, purely hate-motivated, spoilers for ep 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_Drama_Reborn/pseuds/Mello_Drama_Reborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion had decided not to tell his teammates about Am’s true nature, or her role in the transfer of Kiba Corp. His friends were enjoying the G Quest- and with it, their growing friendship with the members of Rummy Labyrinth. Even though the knowledge burdened him, he didn’t want to push that burden onto his friends- didn’t want to tarnish the sweet memories they were making together. <br/>This meant acting naturally around the two idols, however- and despite how good he’d become at controlling his emotions, the sight of Am made his blood boil. It seemed he had a similar affect on her as well, and with everyone starting to get suspicious of the atmosphere they had around each other, they soon worked out a way to release their pent up aggression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Shion had decided not to tell his teammates about Am’s true nature, or her role in the transfer of Kiba Corp.  
His friends were enjoying the G Quest- and with it, their growing friendship with the members of Rummy Labyrinth. Ever since Luna came to Chrono in Card Capital, the duo had defined much of their G Quest experience- and they did for everyone, they were the faces of the G Quest at this point, but for their team he felt this was even moreso, from helping set the stage at the Dragon Empire branch to Tokoha’s frequent outings with Luna. Even though the knowledge burdened him, he didn’t want to push that burden onto his friends- didn’t want to tarnish the sweet memories they were making together.

This meant acting naturally around the two idols, however- and despite how good he’d become at controlling his emotions, the sight of Am made his blood boil.

At first she’d seemed cautious, as the two groups came together for a friendly chat. She was waiting for his team to turn on her, to look at her with new knowledge in their eyes, but Shion alone looked at her with any coldness. She became cocky, then- thought she had Shion trapped somehow, and even as she played the part of idol and friend, Shion could see the cruel curve of Ace’s smirk underneath her expression, and the sight sent heat coursing through his veins. 

They both wanted to let their animosity rise to the surface, to express the antagonism between them rather than push it down and summon fake gentleness. Shion’s skin was tense with veiled aggression, and he felt like any more would begin to break him. Before he knew it, he was becoming rash- sliding in close to whisper what he couldn’t let the others hear.

“Don’t get the wrong idea- I’m only letting you keep this peaceful life of your for Luna’s sake. I can take it away whenever I wish.”

She tilted her head in against his shoulder, her own whisper barely audible over Tokoha’s laughter as she talked with Luna.

“Or is it because you can’t do anything? You’re not powerful anymore, Shion.”

His arm moved around her, his fingers digging into her side hard enough that she had to hold back a wince. 

“And neither are you- puppet.”

“Um, Shion..?”

The two looked away from each other as if broken out of a trance, finding the others staring at them. Confusion was smeared across their faces, and Shion felt his face heat up as he scrambled to move his arm away from Am’s side, stepping to the side so they were a respectable distance apart. Chrono gave him a look, and Shion already dreaded whatever concerned advice he’d try to give him later.

Giving in once only made it harder to resist, though. Shion’s fingers ached to dig into her skin again, to keep her cornered and hostile. For her part, Am grew distant in the conversation after they separated, and Shion couldn’t help but remember the dark smile she’d worn a few minutes before, wondered if she needed the release as much as he did. Neither of them paid any attention to the conversation anymore, only waiting for chances to exchange glances, constantly meeting the other’s eyes.

 

“Shion, I’m kinda worried, you know.”

“Yes, I- I know.”

“She’s an idol. I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“That’s not what it was, I swear.”

Chrono gave him another of his looks, and Tokoha leaned in with equal skepticism, eyes narrowed with suspicion.

“I mean, I can’t blame you. They’re both really cute.”

“Well, yeah, that’s _why_ they’re idols...”

“Guys, please, stop teasing me- it’s really not what you think...”

 

He swore to himself that he wouldn’t let his feelings get the best of him after that, but next time they met, Shion could tell Luna had come to a similar conclusion as his friends, Am giving her a grimace as her eyes pointed towards him. 

He tried to ignore her, to keep himself interested in the conversation- in what Luna had been up to, and the banter between his friends- but whether the others directed him to or not, he couldn’t help sneaking glances at Am. And whenever he did, she was already doing the same, some restrained hunger in her eyes that made something in him burn in response.   
Before long he was lost again- lost in her, and the others soon noticed and made up an excuse for them to leave together. Shion took it eagerly, ignoring their motive for giving it to him, and Am didn’t complain as she followed him out of sight of the others.

They were immediately of one mind- find somewhere hidden away, where no one could hear them. It took Am only moments to find somewhere- perhaps a result of an idol’s upbringing, and Shion didn’t resist as she dragged him inside by the arm.

As soon as the door was shut he had her pinned against it, hard and fast enough that she struggled against his hold on impulse, viens pressing in against his palms as she pulled uselessly against his grip on her wrists. The heat of her pulse pounding against his skin was overwhelmingly gratifying, and his breath shook with sudden exhilaration. 

“So, have you become a common thug, now?”

The hunger in Am’s eyes was unrestrained now when she looked up at him, danger pulling her lips away from her smile to bare her teeth.

“Not common, no. But you’re a special case- I can’t seem to keep my hands off of you.”

He tightened his hold on her wrists, pressing her back harder against the door, and his skin grew hot at the feeling of her pulse accelerating against his skin. 

“Really? I’ve heard a lot of stories about you causing violence on the backstreets.” When she laughed, it shook with exhilaration, and the sound sunk into Shion’s skin and sent heat running through his veins. “I’ve heard a lot of things about you, actually. Blackmail, dealings, threats... Is this how you planned to run Kiba Corp as well?”  
Shion hissed in a breath, teeth setting into a scowl as he lifted a hand from one of Am’s wrists to catch in her hair, her head raising slightly in an attempt to ease the pain as he tightened his grip.  
“Maybe you’re more rotten than I am! It’s a good thing I took that company away from your- ” Shion’s fist shoved Am’s skull back into the door, her sentence cutting off as she winced at the impact. He was heaving with emotion now, breaths coming out hot and heavy, and his whole body snapped to attention at the feeling of Am’s finger sliding down his throat.  
“Is this all you’re capable of now? Violence? You’re no better than an animal, Shion.”

“You’re wrong about me!”

“Really? Then why did you want this so much?” The rest of her fingers found his skin, wrapping delicately around his throat and starting to squeeze. “Unless you enjoy having your ridiculous faults listed for you.”  
Enraged, Shion pressed forward on instinct, and suddenly Am’s hold cut off his airflow, lungs clenching as he gasped in surprise. Am’s eyes narrowed on him as he backed off, anger replaced with shock.  
“What? Lost your bite?” His gaze refocused on her, her lips curling into a taunting smile. “Go ahead. Come at me.”

She knew, he realized- she was inviting him, and he felt himself swallow with the beginnings of embarrassment as he slowly pressed in against her hold again.

Sensing his hesitation, her fingers tightened around him, quickly taking him back to the complete lock on his throat. He squirmed at the feeling, but didn’t decrease the pressure he put on her hand as his chest tightened again, hot tension building until it threatened to overwhelm him even as he pressed harder against her hold. 

As she watched him, Am’s eyes dilated with the feeling of power, of control that ran up through the strain on her wrist to her whole body. She felt his hold on her bangs weaken, the hand closed around her other wrist beginning to tremble, and she laughed, electricity racing along her tongue.  
“Are you an idiot? Don’t you realize you’re choking yourself?”

She ripped her pinned arm from his grip, and his eyes narrowed on her a moment before the hand that had been holding her moved shakingly to her outstretched arm, squeezing around her wrist and pushing her harder against him as his eyes glazed over again. She started to laugh again, and when his body seized up against her, stiffening and jerking from physical ache, her laugh broke louder with surprise, free hand moving to hold her stomach as he pulled away with a gasp. She kept laughing as Shion’s body slumped, strength gone as he struggled to catch his breath again. She leaned back against the door, ignoring the faint pain that moved through her skull as she watched him bring a shaking hand to his throat to soothe the tender skin.

“Hey, you have more free time now, right? Since your little search has come to an end.”  
Shion looked up at her, his shoulders heaving with each breath he took.  
“I have photo shoots and dance recitals every week. If you can control yourself enough not to cause me any problems there, I’ll let you indulge your animal impulses.”

Shion’s face broke into a smile again, still hissing breaths between his teeth as he began to steady his breathing.

“That’s quite generous of you- what’s the catch?”

“I enjoy watching you struggle against reality- you just have to listen to what I tell you while we’re together. And,” She knelt down, slid another finger across his neck, “show me more of this side of you.”  
He swallowed against her touch, eyes widening slightly. After a moment, he nodded, and Am smiled at him with approval.   
“Now, we ought to be heading back before they get too many ideas. Shall we?”

He nodded again, and Am loved the air of dumb obedience he suddenly had around him, taking him by the hand and gently leading him out of the room and back where their friends were still talking.

 

Shion tried to put on his most easy-going smile as their friends came back into view, turning to look at them as he and Am approached.

“You guys took a while. Did you have any trouble?”

“Oh, um- yes, we did.”

Tokoha gave him a look, and Shion felt himself stiffen under her suspicion.

“You didn’t get what we asked, did you?”

Shion could feel Am stiffen beside him at the same time he did, and he felt his face start to heat up again with embarrassment. 

“W-We forgot, sorry. I guess we got a little distracted.”

Averting his gaze, something made him look over at Am. The knowing look she gave him was just as embarrassing as he knew it would be, another tense heat burning in his chest. The memory of moments before rose to the surface again, his hand wandering to his neck, and Am’s eyes narrowed as she followed the motion, making him wince as the embarrassment curled and tightened inside him.

The time they’d had had been too short, and Shion couldn’t wait for next time, his body still aching with want he didn’t entirely understand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for failing on my promise of a chapter 2 for so long! I had originally planned to write Am coming to Shion's house to rough him up a little, but it didn't play out to my satisfaction and I dropped it...  
> This chapter is not how I expected to follow, and I'm sorry it's a bit less light hearted(?) than the previous, but I hope this late finale taking place at the end of Stride Gate can serve as some sort of apology.

“Why?”

Am spoke the single word into Shion’s back, unable to lift her eyes from the hospital floor between them.

“... Without you, we may not have defeated Company. I denied your sincerity before, so it only felt right to do something to reward your efforts.”

“That’s not true! What’s the real reason!?”  
He didn’t move, standing silently with his back to her as her nails dug painfully into her palm. Another beep of the heart monitor, and she surged forward, fist digging into his coat as she shoved him against a wall.  
“Tell me.”

He turned at the feeling of her breath in his ear, his eyes narrow even as he had to strain to look at her with his face pressed against brick.

“I did it so they could never be used to use you again.” His voice was barely a whisper, lined with the smallest hint of venom. “I did it so you would never have an excuse to do what you did to me ever again.”

She released him without a word, unable to meet his eyes again as he slowly stepped away from the wall. The slightest of smiles on his face, he dusted himself off, looking perfectly relaxed despite her earlier assault.

“... What… do you want from me?”   
He turned to her, already starting to walk away, with a look of innocent confusion.  
“Let me give you something you want.”

“... You’re that opposed to being in my debt? To receiving charity from the spoiled rich-kid you once looked down on?”

She moved to punch him, swung and stopped when she saw him smile, satisfaction glittering in his eyes.

“... That’s what you want, isn’t it? You want me to hurt you?” Her fist uncurled, tension leaving her fingers as they slowly moved to brush against Shion’s neck, Shion silently tilting his head to make room for her. “... Of course it is. That weakness, that struggle you could never feel at the top- that’s the only thing you don’t have anymore, isn’t it? Want to remember what it feels like to strain against something?” He closed his eyes as she tightened her grip, sucking in a last breath of air before his throat closed, his hands staying still at his sides even as she guided him back against the wall, let it anchor him past the point his body could resist her pressure without bending.  
Through the walls, she could still hear the beeping of the heart monitor.  
One beat… Two…

His chest spasmed as tried to cough, her grip staying hard on his throat as his hands began to shake at his sides. He was fighting the urge to pull her off of him, pushing himself to last longer, and she couldn’t help but admire his effort. She pressed in closer to him, her other hand sliding between them to glide across his stomach, setting him shaking as she dug her knuckles into his skin. His legs trembled, threatening to give, but her weight against him held him up, the heat between their bodies building as he seemed to lose more and more control over his. Knowing he was close to his limit, she released some of the pressure on his throat, the relief sending a high-pitched whine up the narrow space of his windpipe. She gave him more slack and the sound turned into a moan, deepening as she turned and dug her knuckles deeper into his gut, squeezing out all the air he managed to take in.  
“You really are a revolting creature.”  
He only moaned louder as she pressed her hand deeper into his stomach, savoring the feeling of slowly crushing him as he shuddered, fingers unfurling so she could dig in her nails into his flesh as his voice heightened into a strained cry.  
“We’re in a hospital, you monster.”  
Her face moved in against his neck, her breath hot against his skin as her teeth hovered over his ear.  
“Say ‘thank you, Am’.”

“Do you think this is all your parents’ lives are worth?”

In an instant she released him, the weakness in his body giving as Shion fell to the floor, gasping for breath. She slammed her foot down on his skull, crushing it against the floor.

“Fine then, you want more? Deal...”


End file.
